Clace Life After Sebastian
by Ravencaw
Summary: What is life like for Clace after Sebastian? What happens when Clary gets surprising news? Read on and see. One section of smutty goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Clary walked into her and Jace's small apartment in a daze. It was empty and dark seeing how Jace was in Madrid which seemed to be invaded by several Achaierai Demons, a lesser demon that looks something like a pterodactyl. Clary was exhausted both mentally and physically, and headed straight towards the bathroom. Clary looked at herself in the mirror her astonishing red hair was matted with mud and leaves and there was dried blood, running from a gash in her cheek down her neck. She leaned wearily against the sink trying to think straight. It was a pretty normal day she was at the Institute training with Isabelle all day, and she left after dinner to deal with an Eidolon demon at the club R.A.V.E. She went alone, covered in runes, to face the Eidolon demon. That's where she made her mistake. She located the demon and lured him into the alley as she passed under a street lamp the Eidolon noticed the telltale rune-lines on her wrists, Clary hadn't realized her sleeves had ridden up. The demon attacked her and took Clary by surprise he managed to throw her across the alley and landed on her side, hard. She winced and stood up, but the Demon was there and pulled a knife on her and held it to her throat. Since Clary was pretty short the demon had to bend over a little off-centering his balance, and Clary kicked him in his leg and as he toppled over he smacked his head on the edge of a dumpster. Clary killed it, but just then a Mundane walked in the alley and saw Clary with blood running down her cheek and her dislocated shoulder the woman ran up to Clary and insisted on taking Clary to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary shook her head trying to focus she stripped her clothes off and ran water for a hot bath. Clary lowed her body into the steaming hot water and was left with her thoughts. What should I do? What will Jace say? Tears ran down her cheek and she started crying harder. Thoughts swarmed in her head. Dangerous scenes from past fights with demons, Valentine, and Sebastian ran through her head. She shook the thoughts away, and she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Her vivid dream took her back four months ago, before her and Jace moved out of the Institute. Alec had left to go God knows where with Magnus and Izzy went over to Simons house. With the Lightwoods in Idris to deal with the Accords yet again, Jace and Clary were quite alone. They had been dating since the death of Sebastian a year ago, and Jace had some thoughts on what he and Clary should do, especially seeing as how it was Clary's birthday and the day of their first kiss. Jace had packed the same exact picnic he had all those years ago, and knocked on Clary's door. Clary, knowing Jace would be over, was wearing a tight black shirt and a mid-thigh tight black skirt, which, Jace could tell, Izzy had helped her pick out. She smiled and said, "So, do I get to know what we're doing?" Jace smirked and shook his head. Taking Clary's hand he led her away from her room. "Jac-" Clary had started to say, but Jace held up a finger to his lip and smiled devilishly. He led a somewhat anxious Clary up to the Greenhouse. He had laid out the foods on a warm blanket. Jace heard Clary gasp and turned around he saw that her eyes were shining and she whispered, "Jace" with a surprised tone. He smiled and led her over to the picnic. They ate and talked about so many different things from weaponry to where Alec and Magnus always disappear to. Jace, having tirelessly planned out the evening, heard a small buzz from his pocket which told him that it was five minutes to midnight. He and Clary were laying on the blanket and Jace stood up. Clary looked up to see his hand held out so she took it. He helped her up and walked her over to the midnight flowers. Clary was touched at how much effort Jace had put into her birthday, but before she could give it any more thought Jace was kissing her. Lightly at first, but then with more passion and desire, reluctantly Clary pulled away she said to Jace, "Jace, I'm ready." Jace looked at Clary, he whispered, "Are you sure Clary?" Rather than answer with words Clary took his face into her hands and kissed with all the passion and love she had for her shadowhunter. Jace pulled away and chuckled lightly saying, "I'll take that as a yes then." Clary led Jace down the stairs of the greenhouse, and to her bedroom as she reached out to open the door she look over at Jace, and saw a hint of mischief in his eyes. Before she had much time to register that Jace was saying, "I am to assume that this time I won't be finding Simon stowed away in your room." Clary hit him lightly on the shoulder, and opened the door. As soon as the door swung shut on its hinges Jace pressed Clary against said door and kissed her with fervent pressure. She moaned slightly, and tugged at Jaces shirt bringing it up and over his head. His hands roamed downwards and traced Clary's petite figure. Stooping slightly he lifted Clary who wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed lips never leaving her mouth. He carefully set Clary down on the bed and looked at her and whispered to her, "Clary are you-". Clary cut him off a looked at him with eyes filled with both love and lust, "Don't ask me again Jace." He smiled slightly kissing her lightly on her lips his tongue exploring her familiar mouth. This time his hands traveled south with a better purpose which was taking off Clary's shirt. He moved his head lower and pushed her shirt up slightly, kissing her with every push of her shirt. Clary arched her back as he slid her shirt off. Jace took this chance to unhook her bra, which he couldn't help but notice was a black satin and lace masterpiece. He looked from the bra to Clary, and said mischievously, "Someone planned ahead." Clary blushing slightly let him remove the bra from her. He lick his way down between her breasts, and kneaded one with his hand, Clary let out a titillating moan, and Jace felt himself get really hard really fast. He began to work his way down he felt Clary shiver when he kissed along the waistband of her skirt. He slid it off slowly and took in the matching black lace thong, which he promptly removed. He looked up at her and she nodded slightly and he started. His hands work her lower regions with great care working her slowly, but thoroughly. Jace was rewarded for his labor by the moans and shouts of his name. He felt Clary wind her hands through his hair and pulled him up to her face. She kissed him with newfound confidence and need. She pulled away slightly and whispered to Jace, "I want you right now." Jace nodded and removed his jeans, a great relief what with his erection, and his boxers. He lined himself up and entered her slowly and gasped slightly as he entered. He did what he could to ease her pain distracting her slightly with kisses and well placed touches, but she still closed her eyes in pain. A few tears slid down her red cheeks, and he kissed them away. Her eyes slowly opened and her cheeks were less red, so Jace knew he could continue. Pushing into her harder he made her gasp aloud, but this time in pleasure not pain, with laboured breathing Clary cried out, "Harder Jace, harder." He pumped into her, his hips and hers moving in harmony. He felt a release coming, and he said, "Fuck CLARY" with it turning into a scream. She arched her back and screamed out his name this time, and they both rode out their orgasms together. His arms buckled and he collapsed on top of her. He pulled himself out and rolled to the side. Taking Clary in his arms saying, "I love you Clary, more than anything."


	4. Chapter 4

Clary's dream took on a new dimension morphing from their first time, to her and Valentines first fight. She remembered everything: the terror she felt, the demons attacking the Institute, and her heartbreaking as Valentine manipulated her into believing she and Jace were siblings. Other fights also invaded her, now fitful, rest. The demon in Pandemonium, the Ravener that she killed, and her fights with the Forsaken, Valentine, and Sebastian. Terrifying encounter after terrifying encounter made Clary wake with a bloodcurdling scream. She looked down at her naked body covered in runes and scars, not registering the fact that her thrashing during her nightmare had nearly drained the tub. She pulled a washcloth from its rung in the shower, and scrubbed at her runes. She was crying hard, and scrubbing her skin raw trying to remove those reminders. Clary was too distraught to hear the door handle turn or notice the bedroom light snap on even though the bathroom door was wide open. Jace walked in and took in the scene; Clary scrubbing at her runes and sobbing uncontrollably, and water all over the floor. He walked carefully over to the tub, and grabbed Clary's hand. Clary screamed and lashed out trying to hit him. Jace, struggling to deflect her blows while shouting, "Clary! Stop, please it's me Jace." She stopped swinging her fists, and crumbled into the nearly empty bathtub. She whispered, "Jace" dazedly. Jace, always calm in bad situation, had his resolve crumble tears forming in his golden eyes. He desperately wanted Clary to tell him what was going on, but he knew that's not what she needed. What Clary needed was some rest. He helped Clary get out of the tub, and supervised her putting on some sweats, not willing to leave her alone in this state, and he gave her some sleep medicine.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Clary awoke knowing two things: that Jace was back and she probably scared him really badly last night, and that he needed to know why she lost it. She walked out into the living room finding Jace sitting on the couch with a look of fixed calm. She looked down at him taking in everything she could of him. His gold curly hair, his gorgeous eyes that were like gold, and his full lips. He looks so normal she thought as she looked at him. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black jeans and looked like any guy in his mid-twenties, but if you looked hard enough you could see all the marks that covered his arms and face, the remnants of past fights and rune markings. She walked around the couch and sat down on a chair facing Jace. She could see how shaken he was, he couldn't hide anything from her she knew him too well. She sat down and looked at Jace his mouth opened to say something, but Clary shook her head and said, "Just give me a second." Clary was so unsure where to start her story. She drew a shaky breath, and just dived in. "Okay, I have something to tell you and I don't think you're going to like it." He took her warm hand and looked at her and said, "It'll be okay, I promise." She laughed bitterly, and spat, "Don't make promises you can't keep." Jace was taken aback by her tone, but he could see the fear in her eyes so he stayed quiet. Clary couldn't take him staring at her, so she got up and pace back and forth wringing her hands until finally she just said it, "Jace I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Clary saw a multitude of emotions cross his perfect features. Fear, understanding, shock, and finally a guarded happiness. Jace could tell Clary was still upset about something, and she was looking at him as though he was a bomb about to go off. He stood up and crossed the room in two strides and took Clary in his arms, and kissed her softly on the cheek. He said, "It WILL be okay. Just like I promised." She took a step back and looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure?" Jace smirked at her, "Unless the child's not mine. Simon perhaps? Or maybe Alec's. Oh! I know Magnus is the father. Definitely Magnus." She looked at him, and grinned, her fears leaving her as Jace acted like his usual self, and said with mock shock, "By the Angel, Jace how did you ever figure it out?!" Jace said, "I'm not just a pretty face and also am unbelievably intelligent, too." Clary rolled her eyes at the egotistical comment. She opened her mouth to make a joke about it, but realized the humour had gone out of Jace's eyes. His smile replaced by a frown. "Jace?" Clary asked worriedly. He looked at her quizzically and said, "I still want to know what happened last night. You were unhinged. You tried to scrub off your runes, Clary, knowing full well that they disappear by themselves." Clary sighed and sat down, Jace, taking note of the sadness now showing in her emerald green eyes, took her hand. "It's just that we live in such a violent world, Jace. How are we going to raise a child in it?" "We'll figure it all out Clary the baby will be safe, that I promise my life on." Clary saw the determination and knew he wasn't kidding. Tears streaked down her face, and Jace looked at her full in the face for the first time since he got back. He hadn't noticed the bandage on her cheek, seeing how it was almost the same color as Clary skin. Jace touched the band-aid lightly, seeing Clary wince he removed his hand and looked at her. He didn't have a chance to voice his questions. "I didn't know until late last night, and I went after an Eidolon demon we were tracing in the club R.A.V.E. This one wasn't particularly strong, so it was agreed that I could face him alone. I made a mistake though, my sleeve rode up a little as I opened the door. He noticed my Runes, and surprised me. He threw me across the alley I dislocated my shoulder and cut my cheek. I killed it, but, by then my invisibility had worn off and a mundane saw me in the alley bleeding. She insisted on taking me to the hospital. That's how I found out, Jace. They gave me some medicine for the pain, and that's when the cops came to take my statement and I said something along the lines of the demon did it. Well being mundanes they that I was on drugs, so they made me take a drug test. That's how I found out, and also why I have stitches." Jace wasn't too surprised, very mad at Izzy and Alec, yes, surprised no. Then a disturbing thought crossed Jace's mind. He voice the question, "They checked our baby right?" Clary had to smile at the way Jace was already so protective of their unborn child. "Of course Jace! The baby is fine and healthy." Another question formed in Jace's mind, "We always use condoms and you were on the pill, so how…" Clary nodded her head, "I thought about that too. But remember our first time, on my birthday? Things got so heated so fast we kind of skipped the condom." Jace nodded remembering he said sweetly to Clary, placing a hand on her stomach, "I always knew we were going to have a family. I have to admit I didn't expect it to be like this, but it will do."


	7. Chapter 7

Long after discussing all this Jace and Clary lay in bed, all of a sudden Clary sat upright very quickly. Jace sleepily asked, "Clary what is it." We have to tell everyone, and soon." Rubbing his eyes Jace looked at Clary. "I know, Clary." "I mean, like, tomorrow soon Jace." Now he was confused, "Why?" He could hear the exasperation in her tone when she said, "I can't really fight demons for the next five months. I've gotten stabbed in the stomach once or twice you know." "Tomorrow it is," Jace said realizing just how stupid it was that he didn't think of that right away. "Besides," Jace said, "The Lightwoods and Max are coming back so everyone's having dinner over there anyways." Clary lay back in bed sighing at how perfect everything was turning out.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary had already tried on four of her dresses, and was taking her fifth one off, as Jace walked in wondering why she was taking so long. Clary, hormones kicking in, threw the dress across the room hitting Jace as he came into the room. Clary sat on their bed in her dressing gown and said to Jace, "I really nervous." Jace understood that completely, he too was nervous. "Me too, baby, but it has to happen no matter what dress you pick we're telling them tonight." Clary threw Jace a withering look, and snapped, "Fine, and she picked up the first dress she discarded, admittedly a favourite of hers, it fell just above the knees and was a gorgeous shade of green that brought out her eyes nicely and complimented her red hair too. She slipped it on, grabbed her black pumps and her bag. And snapped at Jace as she pushed by him out the door, "Let's go!" Jace sighed quietly, and thought, "So it begins."


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was delicious, seeing how Izzy had nothing to do with it, and everyone ate a lot. Small talk and stories from the trip to Idris dominated the dinner conversation taking Clary and Jace's mind off of their news. As everyone gathering in the living room for dessert, a delicious cherry pie made by Clary herself, Jace and Clary shared their news. "Clary and I have some news for everyone." All chatter stopped and all 7 sets of eyes flew to them. Clary cleared her throat nervously and said, "I'm pregnant." Both Clary and Jace imagined the worst, but Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood looked happy and Mrs. Lightwood said, "Congratulations." Alec, very much the loose canon around Jace, said, "You're going to get huge." Magnus smacked Alec, and gave him a look Alec uncomfortably said, "I-I mean congrats guys." Izzy pushed her brother out of the way and sat down next to Clary, "So when's the baby due?" "June 24th," replied Clary. For the remainder of the evening talk revolved solely around the baby; names, baby showers, and maternity wear (compliments of Izzy) were all discussed.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now April 30 and the due date was less than three months away. Clary had been busy during her hiatus from her shadowhunter duties. She and Jace moved to a small loft in the city, so they would have a room for their baby girl, and two more kids if they so desired. Clary was neck-deep in a nesting stage and was constantly rearranging the nursery. Maryse and Jocelyn were constantly around the loft helping get them ready for June. Izzy's contributions all involved clothing, maternity wear or baby clothes, Clary was pretty sure that they could clothe a small army of babies with all the clothes Izzy bought for their daughter. Clary and Jace had been joined at the hip ever since he found out about the baby. He had taken a partial-hiatus on his duties, but still helps out with the bigger prey. Tonight was special night, unbeknownst by Clary at the moment. Clary had been out shopping for a few items they needed like diapers and more bottles, and when she arrived home she found it was transformed from when she left. All the lights were out the apartment lit only by witchlights. The dining table was set for a romantic dinner for two. Having heard the door open Jace walked out from their bedroom and up to Clary laughing at her awestruck face. "Clary, you may want to shut the door, love." Clary blushed slightly and shut the door. Jace walked over to Clary he kissed her hello, and kissed her bloated stomach too. She deposited her bags, coat, and shoes bye the door, and let herself be led to the table. Jace held out her chair for her and sat across from her. Curious Clary asked Jace, "What's the occasion?" Jace smiled and said lightly, "We've been so busy I thought we need a night together alone just the two of us. No moms around or siblings. No mention of the baby, just us like it used to be." Clary smiled at how sweet Jace was being, Clary had to admit that they had been distancing a little, only talking about the baby. Also, Clary noticed, that there was something about their shadowhunter duties that made them closer. The adrenaline, maybe she thought absently. Jace was watching Clary, who was extra spacey lately, and cleared his throat, "Whatcha thinking about Clary?" "Just we've been drifting apart lately, and this is so very sweet and perfect. Nothing and I do mean nothing could make this night better." She regretted that last sentence as soon as had said it. Jace got a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he said slyly, "I'll take that challenge." Jace stood up and went to the bedroom coming back with one hand hidden behind his back. He, being extra cocky because of the "challenge", said, " I think you might find that this will make the night better." Jace, suddenly serious, said to Clary, "I loved you since the first time I saw you in Pandemonium. I knew you were the one for me then and there. It was definitely a rocky road for us, what with Simons crush and Valentines trickery, but now the road is smoothing out. We are starting a family, but there is one thing that I want to do before the baby is born." Jace moved over to Clary and got down on one knee, and Clary gasped, Jace's hand came out from behind his back and presented her with a little black box. He flipped it open and Clary saw the most beautiful ring she could imagine getting, a thin silver band embedded with diamonds all around the band leading up to a beautifully set diamond. "Clarissa Adele Fairchild, will you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?" Clary looked at Jace unable to speak she simply nodded, so Jace slipped the ring on Clary's finger. "But how can we plan a wedding in two months, I mean we'll want to do it a few weeks early in case the baby's early." "Your mom, Izzy, Maryse, and I have been planning the whole thing for May 13th. And you'll love it I promise. Red and pink roses are the flowers we picked, because I know you love the symbolization of roses. The color scheme is green and gold like our eyes are. The cake is White cake with white frosting and tine decorative flowers, very minimalist." Clary was awestruck as Jace pretty much described everything she imagined every time she thought about them getting married. Jace was still describing the plans, "We are holding it at the Institute, no mundanes though I'm pretty sure your only close mundane friend is now a vampire. The ritual will be performed by Magnus, he has a license as the high-warlock of New York. It will be shadowhunter wedding, obviously, but it's basically the same thing expect for the permanent rune we use." Clary laughed, "By the Angel Jace. I get it you have magically created the most perfect wedding ever." Jace blushed realizing how he was rambling. "Right, sorry. The only thing are the dresses, Izzy is taking you at 10 tomorrow to go pick them out. Tuesday we will pick out the rings, and write your vows, of course. I mean unless you just want to do the same-." Clary cut Jace off by pulling him, now sitting back on his heels, up and kissing him with more passion than she had in months."


	11. Chapter 11

By the time May 13th rolled around everything was perfect. It was Clary's dream wedding, minus of course the fact that she was so huge. Magnus knocks lightly, and enters, "Five minutes until show time ladies." Clary looked at Izzy and smiled at her maid of honor, " I just can't believe this is all happening to me." Izzy hit her lightly on the shoulder and said, "Snap out of it" playfully. Maryse and Jocelyn enter helping the very pregnant Clary up, they lead her to the doors. Clary took some calming breaths. Smiling happily as the music started up. The relatively sheltered shadowhunter life meant not many guests or a full wedding party. With no precession except the maid of honor and Jace's two groomsmen: Best man Alec and, because Clary insisted that Simon shouldn't have to be a bridesmaid as Jace had planned, somewhat maliciously, Simon. Jocelyn walked Clary down the aisle Clary was grinning with tears in her eyes. And Jace looked so unbelievably happy he was almost glowing, not really thank God. Jocelyn placed Clary's hand in Jace's and went to take her seat. Magnus began the Ceremony, being Magnus it wasn't exactly how Clary imagined it to be, but it was still perfect. He said to Jace, "Say your vows." Jace started, "Clary, everytime I look at you I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life. I can literally say I would be dead right now without you. You took me a sarcastic little boy and made me into this man you see before you today. All I can say is I love so much." Magnus says, "Clary your vows now, please." "Jace, you literally changed my life. You took me an ordinary mundane, and brought me into your world. You made me realize my strength in myself, and helped save my life. I, too, would be dead without you by my side. I love you so much." Magnus said to Alec "Love, the rings please?" Alec, blushing slightly, handed the rings to Magnus. Magnus says, "Please hold the ring over the proper finger, both of you, and say I promise to love you forever." Jace and Clary jointly saying, "I promise to love you forever." Both laughing at how they both said it at the same time, they slid the rings on. Magnus then took out a stele handing it to Jace while saying, "To be wed you must say with this rune I thee wed, and then put the PERMANENT," he emphasized the word practically shouting it,"rune on your beloveds left hand. Jace?" "With this rune," Jace carefully carved it into her hand, she winced slightly. When he finished he said," I thee wed." "Clary, your turn." Clary taking the stele from Jace says, "With this rune," she carefully carved it in his hand, "I thee wed." Magnus says to Jace, "Dude kiss your bride." With that lovely sentiment they kissed.


	12. Chapter 12

Having decided that both a reception and honeymoon would be out of the question, what with the baby, they postponed it until further notice. So after the wedding Jace and Clary, now officially wed, go back to their loft. In the elevator Clary says, "Jace, I know the whole bride-threshold thing is tradition, but we should postpone that too." Jace said nothing to this. But as the elevator arrived on their floor Jace scooped Clary, 57 pounds heavier, and carried her to their door and over the threshold. Clary was exhausted so she crawled into bed, and fell asleep right away. The last thing she remembers is Jace saying, "Good night Mrs. Herondale."


	13. Chapter 13

The next month passed by in a blur of dullness for the newlywed couple. Everything was ready for their baby, and the wedding excitement had passed. But on the morning of June 20th Jace awake to frantic shaking. He jumped up and looked at Clary, who looked both nervous and excited, saying, "Let's go then, love." Clary and Jace rode to the hospital, halfway there Clary had her first contraction. Scaring Jace half to death when she cried out in pain after the cry stopped, Clary said with heavy breathing, "Contraction." Clary had opted for c-section, and after an hour of waiting, went into surgery with Jace." Jace standing holding Clary's hand, felt the world slow to a stop when the doctor handed him a little squirming baby. Fresh from the womb, he cuddled his little daughter, unhappy when seconds later he had to give her back.


	14. Chapter 14

3 hours had passed until Clary woke up. She looked around eyes finally finding Jace who was curled up in a chair holding their daughter, he had this expression like he was looking at a priceless artifact. Clary took his cell phone, which he left on the side table, and snapped a picture of that face, she knew she would want to cherish it forever. Jace jumped slightly at the flash, and stands up walking over. With the little pink bundle named Abrielle Celine Herondale. He handed her to Clary who held her tight, roles were reversed and it was now Clary's turn to look as though she stuck gold while Jace snapped a picture. Clary scooched over and Jace got into the tiny hospital bed, wrapping his arms around Clary and kissing her. Knowing that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
